


Three's a Crowd?

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas is a fainter, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Comfort, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Multi, POV Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sex, Sibling Love, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean fool around sometimes.  Cas finds out. </p><p>Destiel-centric, but with some light Wincest-y/Wincestiel stuff. </p><p>Fluff?  Check.  Smut?  Check.  (What else would you expect from me?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mere, Sammy," Dean growled, grabbing him by the sleeve.   He pulled him close and pressed his lips against Sam's neck before nibbling a trail up to his earlobe and biting down.

Sam squirmed happily and lunged at him, knocking him backward onto the bed.  He straddled his hips and pinned his arms to his sides before leaning in to kiss him, hungrily licking into his mouth.

"Mmm.  I love when you get all demanding," Dean mumbled.

"Just shut up and make out with me," Sam laughed.

Dean grinned and wrestled his arms away, rubbing his hands over Sam's back and pulling him down flat against his body. Their eyes met briefly before Dean pushed back for another kiss.  
  


"Hello, Sam.  Dean."  I had only been standing there for a minute but it felt like an eternity.  I thought they would have heard me come in, but apparently they were busy with other things.

They wrenched apart immediately as I spoke, nearly crawling over each other to get away.

"What did I just interrupt?" I asked, squinting at them in confusion.

"Uh, Cas..." Dean started.  "That uh, wasn't..."

An awkward silence hung in the room as they guiltily scrambled for words.

Sam sighed.  "Shit.  Alright, Cas.  That was exactly what it looked like."

I stood there for a minute, waiting for more explanation.

"I know, I know.  It's fucked up," Dean said, getting up to touch my shoulder.  "Cas... Truth is... Sammy and I have... well, been close like this pretty much forever."

"I knew you were close.  I just didn't think..." I started.  "Uh, I should leave."

"No, no," Dean said, but that was the last sound I heard as I disappeared.

  
I had transported myself to a park not far away.  I went there occasionally when I needed to think.  I sat on the bench near the garden watching the bees flit from flower to flower.  Watching the bees calmed me sometimes.

I wasn't sure why I was here.  And I really wasn't sure why I had to leave so abruptly.  I just knew something felt very wrong.

It wasn't... well, it wasn't the obvious.  It wasn't that they were 'together'.  I didn't care about that.  Love was still a relatively new concept to me.  Well, I'd known about love, but I hadn't felt it myself until fairly recently.  Still, I'd lived long enough to know that love comes in many different forms.  The Winchesters weren't like other humans.  The life they've been forced to lead made 'normal' an impossibility.  If this is how they found comfort, I was certainly not going to judge them for it. I _liked_ that they had each other.  Truly.

So what then?  Why did I bolt so quickly?  What was that ache in my stomach?  And why did I feel like I was crawling out of my skin?

My phone rang for the fourth time.   _Dean._ I turned it off and curled up on the bench.

I lay there for a long time, watching the bees until one by one they started to disappear and the sky grew dark.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
_I, Castiel, angel of the Lord, am jealous._  
  
Envy.  Lust.  I'm pretty sure angels weren't supposed to feel these emotions, but there I was avoiding phone calls like a petty child.I _wanted._   I wanted the easy, comfortable way in which they touched and kissed.  Wanted to just be held in that tangle of Winchester arms.  Most of all, I wanted _Dean_.   Oh, I'd had feelings for Dean for years but seeing him making out with someone else (even if it was just Sam) made me want him that much more.   
  
  
It would be harder to swallow my pride and have a conversation about it, so instead I moped.  A few weeks had passed and I still hadn't answered my phone, despite Dean calling at least twice a day.  It wasn't until I heard his prayer that I decided I had to face him.

"Cas... Cas if you're listening, I need you to come talk to me...  Please, Cas."

His voice cracked and I could hear the pain, the longing.  Whatever my problem was, it suddenly didn't matter anymore.  Dean needed me.  I had to see him.

 

"Hello, Dean."

"Shit, you scared me," he gasped, before quickly wrapping his arms around me.  "Where have you been, Cas?  And why aren't you answering my calls?"

"I... I'm sorry.  I've been busy."

"Yeah... Cas...  you sure we didn't scare you away?"

"You could never scare me away, Dean.  I just needed time to think."

"About what?"

I paused. "About the other day."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... You and Sam love each other. Very much.  I'm glad you have each other."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"No, Dean.  I don't.  Acts of love between consenting adults are beautiful.  It just... surprised me, that's all."

"Okaaaaay.  Is that it?" Dean pressed.

"Yes, of course." I insisted.  He hugged me again.

Sam had been sitting on the bed listening quietly to our conversation.  "I don't think that's it, Cas," he finally said.

"What do you mean, Sam?" I flustered.   _Dammit, Sam._

"Can you give us a minute, Dean?" Sam asked.  Dean frowned but retreated to the den.

 

"Come here," Sam patted the spot next to him on the bed.

I gave him a questioning look, but sat down anyway.

"Do you know what I think?" Sam said, staring me down.  "I think you're jealous."

"Sam, I... n...no." I stuttered.    _What was wrong with me?_

"Mmm hmm..."  Sam leaned into me.  "I know you want Dean, Cas.  I see the way you look at him," he whispered, backing me down on the bed.

"Sam!"  I swallowed hard, stiffly clenching my fists into the blanket.  "But I wouldn't.  Especially now that I know you two..."

"Fool around sometimes?  Yeah," Sam replied, shrugging.  He laid some little kisses on my neck and I squirmed  "And you think that means you can't?"

"Wha...what do you mean?" I moaned as Sam's teeth grazed my earlobe.

"Look Cas.   If you ever sack up and make your move, I'll back off.  Until then, I'm saying I have no problem sharing with you, Castiel."  Sam surged forward, crushing his mouth against mine.   Almost immediately, my mouth opened a bit, allowing Sam to thrust his tongue deep inside.  I moaned and pressed back hard, chasing Sam's tongue with my own.

"What was that?" I gasped, more to myself than to Sam.   _That was way more pleasurable than I could have imagined._ I loved Sam, but not in the way I loved Dean.  He and I had always had a comfortable yet slightly awkward relationship, so that kiss - and my reaction to it - threw me for a loop. 

He smiled.  "Hmm, let's call it... an invitation.   You should play with us, Cas."

I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop a little.   "S...Sam!  Uh... I..."  I couldn't stop stuttering.

"C'mon, Cas," Sam purred.  "Think about it.  You can finally get your hands on Dean.  No strings, no pressure.  And you'll have an instant wingman.  Plus Dean and I could both get you off at the same time..."

"Ohhh," I moaned now, my hips twitched involuntarily against Sam's stomach.

"So horny, angel," he teased.  "Should I call Dean back in?"

I whimpered, not sure how to answer that question.   _Was this really happening?_

Sam smiled and backed off of me, running a hand up my inner thigh.

"Answer me, Cas," he whispered.

I still couldn't think straight, but I nodded 'yes'.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Cas?"  Dean asked, touching my shoulder.  "You really wanna do this?  You're trembling."

"Yes, Dean.  Please," I whimpered.

"Alright then baby," Dean whispered, kissing me softly.  "Take your clothes off for me."

I flushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious glancing back and forth between the two of them. "Um...  Dean?"    _Did he just call me baby? I shivered all the way down to the tips of my toes._

"What's wrong?"

"C...can... can you take yours off too?" I stammered.  

Dean smiled.  "You're so nervous.  How about I undress you and you can undress me?"

I nodded and pounced him, tugging at Dean's shirt and pulling it up over his head.  He smiled and unknotted my tie, tossing it on the floor behind us .  Then he slowly began unbuttoning my white dress shirt, running his fingers over my chest as he worked.  He pushed it up over my shoulders and let it drop to the floor, finally parting with a little nibble to my collarbone.

I whimpered and turned my attention to Dean's jeans, fighting with the button for a minute before unzipping and shoving them down to the floor.  I followed with his boxers, sliding them down to his feet, where Dean kicked them off.  To my embarrassment, I moaned at my first glimpse of Dean naked.  I'd thought about it so many times, but nothing could have prepared me for the naked Adonis standing in front of me.  He was absolutely breathtaking.

Dean flushed a bit as he caught me staring.   He quickly undid my pants and slid them down along with my underwear.  "Better, baby?" Dean whispered, pressing my body against his as I shivered happily and put my head on his shoulder.

Sam had been standing there smiling, watching the scene unfold.  "Maybe I shouldn't interrupt."

"No, no.  C'mere, Sammy.  I think we should take care of Cas.  What do you think?"

"Mmm hmm.  But I think... I think there are limits with what I can do with Cas.  He's very obviously yours, Dean."

Dean paused briefly, looking surprised.  "...is that true, angel?"  he said softly, nuzzling my cheek.

"Y... yes Dean." I stuttered.

"Shhh... just relax, Cas.  You don't have to be so nervous around me."  Dean kissed me full and deeply on the lips.   "Mine, huh?  Mmm.  We'll talk more about that later.  But right now, we're going to get you off, baby.  You're so hard for me.  Are you still okay with Sammy playing with us?"

I nodded.  I was so turned on already, I thought I might explode.

"Get your clothes off already, Sam.  Geez," Dean muttered.

Sam grinned and quickly stripped down, then slid in behind me and started nibbling at my shoulders.  With Dean in front kissing at my neck and Sam behind me, I was already shaking in anticipation.

"Bed," Dean commanded and I stumbled to the bed and lay down.  They lay on either side of me and continued the kissing onslaught as I giggled breathlessly.  They'd each wrapped a leg tightly around mine, a hard erection digging into either side of my hips.   Dean ran a hand down my chest and teased one of my nipples and I whined happily.  Sam slicked his tongue around the other one, making me cry out in surprise.

Not to be outdone,  Dean slid his hand down and possessively grabbed my cock and I moaned.  "Oh Dean, yessss..."  I reached for him, pulling his face closer for a kiss and Dean hungrily obliged.  His tongue lightly licked at my bottom lip, urging me to let him in.  He ran his tongue lazily against my teeth and the roof of my mouth before slowly twining our tongues together. I arched into the kiss as Sam pressed tiny kisses against my chest and collarbone.   _Okay, so maybe this wasn't how I imagined our first kiss but I was definitely not complaining.._

I felt Dean guide Sam's hand down between my legs and I whimpered.  "Cas,"  Dean whispered.  "Sammy's gonna touch you now while I grab the lube, okay?  I'm out, so I gotta grab the one from Sam's room."  My mouth gaped open in amazement, but I nodded.

"Oh hey, Cas," Sam teased, bringing his nose a few inches from mine as he wrapped his hand around my cock.   A strangled groan escaped my throat as he started stroking me.   _Okay, this was a little weird.  Not bad.  Just weird.  Either this will get rid of the awkwardness in our relationship or make it a million times worse.  I had to admit it felt pretty good though._  I clamped a hand around his arm as I squirmed in pleasure. _God his arms are huge._ He was watching me with an amused look on his face, biting his lip every time I panted or moaned.

"God you're adorable," Sam whispered in my ear.  "If Dean were smart, he'd take you right now, angel."  I moaned loudly.

"I don't know what you just said to him, but you'd better slow down there, Sammy.  I don't want him coming just yet," Dean teased as he returned with the lube.

"You'd better hurry up then, because he's getting close," Sam laughed.

"Alright, move," Dean grinned.  "My turn."   Sam backed up, kissed my forehead and winked.

Dean sat between my legs.  "Bend your knees for me, Cas.  Now spread 'em a little.  Good."

"Dean... Wha... what are you doing?"  

"Shhh.  I'm not gonna...  You're not ready for that.  Besides, I'd rather save that for just the two of us.   Right now let's say I'm... giving you a massage."  He quirked his lips into a goofy smile.

"Huh?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"You'll see, baby.  Just trust me, okay?"

I nodded.   My mind was racing.  ' _Save that for just the two of us'?  Did that mean there was going to be a next time?   Or a 'just the two of us'?  I think I'm dying a little every time he calls me 'baby'._

Dean slicked his fingers with the lube and glided his hand over my cock a few times before reaching down further and tracing a finger around my hole.  I jumped and giggled at first.

"You like that?"  Dean smirked.  His brilliant green eyes sparkled with impending mischief.

"I'm ticklish," I apologized.

"S'okay," he smiled.  He lay down beside me now, still teasing the spot with his fingers.  "Look at me, Cas."   I did.  "Ready?" he whispered.

I furrowed my brow.   _Ready for what?_ His finger slowly inched into me and I instinctively pulled away as I yelped.    _Ohh, that_.   _Owww._

"Shhhh.  Look at me, baby," he said in a low, calm voice.  "You okay?"

I nodded breathlessly.

"Can I try again?"

"Y...yes."

"'kay.  Eyes on me,"  he instructed as he pushed in again.

I flinched but managed to hold his intense gaze, squirming and panting intermittently. _He was really getting off on this eye contact thing_.

"That's it," he whispered, "little further..."  He pressed tiny kisses on my lips and chin as I moaned and I was sure I was going to melt right into the bed.  

My mouth gaped open as it slid in completely and I felt myself panting harder.

"Good," he praised.  "You look beautiful all exposed and vulnerable like this, Cas.  You're usually so serious and put together...  We need to do this more often."

I blushed.  Well, harder than I already was with Dean's finger up my ass.

"You okay?" he asked. "Not hurting you, am I?"

"N... no," I panted.  "Just feels... full, maybe?"

He smiled and slid it in and out a little bit. "You're  _so_  fuckin' tight, Cas.  Though I suppose you've never had anything up there..."

I shook my head.

"Not even your own fingers?"

"No."

"Mmm.  Well then, it's just gonna be a bit of a surprise when I do this..."  He wiggled his finger, pushing against... something.  Whatever it was, I screamed out loud as delicious little tingles ripped through my body.  He paused, laughing.   Just then, Sam walked past the doorway and Dean motioned him in.  _I had been so lost in those brilliant green eyes that I didn't even notice Sam had left.  I felt a little bit bad about that.  A little._

"Still okay?" Dean asked.

I nodded, shamelessly pushing myself onto his finger trying to find that magical spot again.  

He watched me for a minute, grinning.  "Lie still baby, I gotcha."  He leaned in close and pressed those beautiful lips against mine a few times, and I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth.  He smiled and prodded his tongue against mine again as he started moving his finger.

Sam lay down on my other side and started stroking my cock as Dean hit that spot inside me and I screamed again, though muffled by Dean's mouth this time.  All of this was just  _way_ too intense. Dean teased his finger inside me, making me shriek and moan uncontrollably.  I could feel him smiling into our kiss every time I yelled.  Sam had begun stroking faster.  I was drowning in too many emotions and sensations I hadn't experienced before.  I was rutting into Sam's hand like a feral animal, shoving back into Dean's finger, screaming and completely out of my mind with pleasure. And Dean... Dean was  _kissing_  me through it all.   _Too much.  It was all too much._ Their movements synced up and I suddenly felt hot and dizzy and tingly all over.  My vision was blacking out around the edges and suddenly my dick started spurting hot, sticky liquid all over my chest.   I was coming hard, sobbing and yelling... I'm not sure, but I think I yelled something in Enochian.    
  
"Jesus," Sam groaned , stroking faster.  "I've never seen anyone come this much in my life."  
  
"Cas?  Baby?  You okay?" Dean asked.   
  
I couldn't answer. I couldn't breathe. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas!"  Dean was yelling.  I could hear him, but I was still lost in a fog of black.

I felt fingers pressed into my neck.  "He's alright, Dean," I heard Sam say.  "Looks like he passed out. Just give him a minute."  _Always the voice of reason, Sam._

I opened my eyes and blinked hard as the fog cleared from my vision.  I was dizzy and confused.   _What just happened?_

"Cas?" Dean said a bit more tentatively this time.  "You okay now?"  I stared up at him, still not able to phrase a complete sentence.

Sam was suddenly at my side again, pressing a cold washcloth to the back of my neck.  "Hey, you're awake," he smiled.

"What... happened?" I croaked.

"You fainted, Cas," Dean said quietly.

 _Noooo._ "I did?"  I felt my face growing hot.  Humiliated, I tried to jump up, determined to just get out of there so I could collect my dignity.

"Uh uh," Sam shook his head and grabbed my arm, pulling me back down.  "Lie down for a bit."

"Sam , please..." I struggled against him and Dean shoved me back down on the bed, practically covering me with his body to get me to stay down.

"Cas," Dean said gruffly, "lie down. You just passed out. If you jump up like that you're going do it again.  Just stay still for a few minutes and calm down, okay?"

I conceded, covering my face with my elbow. I wanted to disappear.  _And I probably would have if I weren't naked and covered in a ridiculous amount of my own semen._

"You got this?" I heard Sam murmur quietly.

"Yeah, thanks Sammy."

Sam squeezed my hand, then got up.  I heard his bare feet trod to the hallway and the door closed.

"Hey," Dean said softly, laying back down next to me.

"What?" I grumbled, immediately feeling bad for snapping at him.

He pulled my arm away from my face and I rolled away from him.  "Don't do this, Cas."

"Do what?"

"We just had a... a moment. Don't go hiding on me now."

"Think it's pretty safe to say I ruined any sort of moment, Dean," I huffed.

"Goddammit, look at me, Castiel," he commanded.

He'd never called me by my full name before.  I rolled over timidly, expecting to see a pretty pissed off Dean Winchester.  But when my eyes finally met his, he just smiled and caressed my cheek.  "What the hell are you freaking out for, Cas?"

"I don't know," I sighed, feeling my face go red again.  "Just really, really embarrassed I guess."

"It's not a big deal.  Well, at least it wasn't once I realized you had just passed out.  I was afraid we killed you at first," he laughed nervously.

I groaned. "I almost wish you had."

He rolled his eyes.  "Don't be silly.  Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?  People would ask how you died and I'd have to tell them I finger-fucked you to death," he grinned.

"Oh my god, Dean!" I laughed.

"There, that's better.  Hey, I'm going to get get a towel to clean us up and then we'll have a bath.  Promise me you aren't going anywhere?"

I gave him a reluctant smile.  "I won't leave.  Promise."

He cleaned himself up in the bathroom then returned with a damp hand towel for me.  I reached for it, but he pulled away.

"Let me," he insisted, dabbing at my chest.  "Never seen anyone come so much and so hard in my life, Cas...  Fuck, I came just watching you." 

I covered my face with my hands and he laughed.  I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting him wipe me clean, giggling a little at the places he had to scrub because it had dried.

"Sorry.  Forgot you're ticklish," he smiled.   He moved the towel down to my hips, wiping away some stray streaks before taking a few quick swipes over my cock.

I yelped in surprise, then giggled again.

"Just cleanin' you off," he teased.  "C'mon.  I think you're okay to move now.  I ran us a bath."

"Us?"I sat up. _Shit, did I just say that out loud?_

"Uh, yeah.  Unless you don't want to.  I just thought you might want to relax a bit. It was kind of an eventful night.  I mean, you can take one yourself if you'd rather."

"N...no!  I um..."   _Shit, why am I stuttering again?_ "A bath sounds good."

"With or without me?  No pressure.  Seriously."

"Uh... with?"

"Is that a question?"

"N...no.  With."

"Are you seriously getting all shy on me right now?   If you haven't noticed, we're both already buck-ass-naked. "

I laughed nervously.  "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight."

"Come on, you dork," he laughed, pulling my hand.

Dean stepped into the tub and sat, pulling me down to sit in front of him in the space between his legs.  I sat there stiffly for a minute, not quite sure what to do. Luckily Dean sensed my trepidation and pulled me back against his chest.  I kicked my feet up on the edge of the tub and leaned into him and he planted his chin gently on top of my head.

"You good?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah.  This is good," I sighed, closing my eyes.  We sat there quietly for a long time, just listening to the sound of our breathing.

"Water's getting cold," Dean lamented. "You ready to get out yet?"

"Do we have to?"

"Nope.  I don't want to either.  Kick the 'hot' with your foot or somethin'," he laughed.

I did, and the water started to warm up again.  Dean leaned his head back against the tub and lazily stroked my hair.

"So talk to me, Cas," he said sleepily.  "Aside from the passing out, were you okay tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I don't know.  We didn't scare the shit out of you or anything, did we?"

I laughed.  "No. You did not scare the shit out of me.  It was a little overwhelming though."

"Yeah, I can imagine," he grimaced.  "I know you said you never uh... the finger thing.  But you've done other stuff, right?  Before tonight I mean?"

"Uhhh, why?"

"Just wondered... shit, you haven't huh?"

I groaned a little, feeling the embarrassment rushing over me again.

"Aw Cas.  I'm sorry.  I just assumed. I'm such an ass."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I shoulda' known.  Would have taken it a little easier on you.  Maybe you know,  _not_  have my brother give you a hand job...  Or better yet, booted him out of the room entirely."   He kept ruffling my hair, and it was making me sleepy.   _  
_

"It wasn't a big deal," I sighed.

"What did he say that got you all wound up anyway?" he prodded.

"Nothing.  I don't remember."

"C'mon..."

"He said... he said if you were smart you'd take me right there," I answered weakly.  
  
Dean let out a throaty laugh.  "Sam's always been the smart one in the family...  kick the hot water again, would ya, Cas?"    
  
I did and the bath warmed up again.   "I'm so comfortable," I mumbled.   
  
"Me too.  Hey Cas?" he shifted, nuzzling my hair.    
  
"Mmm hmm?"  
  
"What was that um.  That whole 'mine' thing about?"  
  
I froze.  "I uh... I don't know.  I don't know why I said that..."  I shifted awkwardly, scrambling for words.   
  
"Alright.  Shhhh," he pulled me in tighter and began stroking my hair again.  "We don't have to talk about it now. Right now we're relaxing."  He kissed the top of my head.   
  
I sighed, relieved.   
  
"You sound tired," he observed.   
  
"I'm exhausted. I could fall asleep here."  
  
"I thought angels didn't sleep?"  
  
"We don't  _have_  to sleep.  We can though. I do sometimes."  
  
"Well why don't you crash here tonight?"   
  
"I couldn't impose."  
  
He snorted.  "Cas, I had my finger up your ass half the night and  _you're_  worried about imposing?"  
  
I tried to laugh but it came out as more of a whimper.  

"You're stayin'," he insisted. "Why don't we dry off and go sleep then?  I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Okay," I agreed, standing up and stepping out of the bath.  Dean followed suit behind me, then wrapped me in a fluffy blue towel before drying himself off.  He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to his bedroom, quickly changing the sheets before motioning for me to lie down.    
  
"I uh, should put my pants on," I laughed.   
  
"Fuck pants.  I sleep naked.  Uh... oh.  I can make up the couch if you'd be more comfortable there?"  
  
"No," I insisted, yanking my towel off and climbing into bed.  "This is fine."  
  
He grinned and flipped the blankets over me, then turned off the light.  He crawled into bed behind me and rested a hand gently on my hip.     
  
"Thanks Dean," I murmured.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Calming me down.  I'm glad I didn't leave."  
  
"Me too, Cas," he pulled in close spooning me and kissed my shoulder.  "Get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in Dean's bed alone and a little confused.   My head was still reeling from the events from the night before.  I pulled the covers up to my chin and sighed.  I understood now why angels tended to not get involved with humans.  Emotions and physical sensations were way too intense and confusing.   _And you want a relationship, Castiel?  You can't even handle one night!_ I sighed again, feeling a little pouty.   I didn't get to mope long though as the door slowly opened and Dean tiptoed in.

"Oh, hey.  You're awake."

"Just woke up," I admitted.

"Sorry, just came in to grab something.  How are you feeling today?"  He sat down on the edge of the bed and fluffed my hair.

"Still pretty embarrassed," I admitted.

He rolled his eyes.  "Oh stop.  I didn't think you were ever going to wake up.  I hung out in bed 'til noon but I couldn't wait any longer," he laughed.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 3:00,"  he replied.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

He nodded.  "Guess you needed the rest."

I started to jump out of bed, but sat back down quickly as I realized I was still naked and sporting a pretty good case of morning wood. I strategically rearranged the blanket over my lap as Dean laughed.

"Here," he stood up and tossed me my boxers.  "Cas, you are such a fucking badass - leader of an angel army, smiting bad guys, killing demons -  and you're terrified of someone seeing you naked.  Cracks me up."

"I... I don't like being vulnerable."

"Hmm.  That's a shame."  He was suddenly standing in front of me again, raising my chin to meet his gaze.   "Because seeing you naked and vulnerable last night was hands down the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

An involuntary whimper escaped my throat and I squirmed a little, feeling myself flush for the millionth time in the past few hours.

"I... oh, Cas I'm sorry," he said shaking his head as if suddenly snapped out of a trance.  "I shouldn't have... We had a nice night, were having a nice, normal conversation and I slip into horny douchebag mode."

"Uh... I didn't hate it," I joked weakly.

He laughed.  "Thanks, Cas.  You gonna hang out today or do you have to go?"

I sighed.  "I should go.  It's already late.  I'm not really sure if I can face Sam right now anyway," I grimaced.

"Alright," he said sullenly.  "Cas... please don't ignore my calls.  I can't take it when I don't know where the hell you are, don't know if you're dead or alive... I just...can't."

I lowered my head.  "I"m sorry, Dean," I said, feeling the hurt in his voice.    "I won't.  I promise."

"You'd better."  

I stood up, letting the blanket fall to the ground and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  He whimpered then laughed quietly, wiping a hand over his face as if trying to snap out of it.

I smiled and pulled my boxers on, and finished getting dressed.  He took a moment to fuss with my collar and tie before stepping back to look me over.

"You should come back tonight," he said softly.

"I uh, I can't tonight.  Tomorrow?"

"Okay.  Tomorrow."

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Cas."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
"Sammy," Dean said calmly, "What was that shit you said about Cas last night?"

"Hmm?"  Sam asked, looking up from his book, "What do you mean?"

"When we were fooling around with Cas.  You said you couldn't do stuff..."

Sam laughed out loud.  "Seriously, Dean?  You can't tell how bad Cas wants you?"

"What? What the fuck, Sam?  No he doesn't.  I mean, yesterday we were just all horny.  Doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not just talking about yesterday, Dean.  You cannot _possibly_ be that blind!"

"He doesn't want... Cas is my friend.  Yeah, we're close,  That doesn't mean he wants to fuck, Sam."

"Yeah.  He does. But I don't think it's just fucking he's after.  Dean, I know we moved around a lot and you never had many good friends but uh, your relationship with him?   _Not_  normal."

Dean slouched into the chair across from him.  "Huh," was all he could manage.

Sam rolled his eyes.  "Don't act like you're not into him too."

"What?  Sam, I..."

"That was pretty hot last night, huh?" Sam said, quickly changing the subject.  A little whimpering noise escaped Dean's throat before he could stop it and Sam laughed.

" _So_  hot," Dean sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Took everything in me not to pounce him this afternoon."

"Mmm hmm," he teased. "Why do you think I asked him to join us?  Neither one of you will ever make the first move!  You two and your fragile egos."  Sam was giving him a huge sloppy grin now.  
  
"Shut up, Sammy."

"Dude, you came with no physical stimulation whatsoever!  I'm just sayin'.  _Fuckin' hot._ "

Dean clamped a hand to his face, trying to cover the imminent red flush.  "I know, I know!  I need a cold shower. I'm all wound up just thinking about it."

"Come here," Sam laughed, standing up and pulling him to his chest.  "You're getting as embarrassed as he was last night.  It's kind of adorable."  
  
"Shut up, Sam," Dean mumbled again, nestling his head into the crook of Sam's neck.   
  
"Come lay down with me for a bit," Sam whispered.   
  
Dean nodded, allowing Sam to lead him to his bedroom and strip him down to his boxer briefs. He did the same for himself, then lay down next to him and pulled him in close. Dean closed his eyes and breathed in  _Sam -_ the clean smell of soap, his spicy, musky aftershave, the smell of old books.  He could feel the tightness in his muscles loosening already. 

Sam nuzzled his hair and kissed his forehead.  "Just relax," he whispered.   Though he hid it well, Dean was clearly on the edge of a freakout (as he often was he got too close to someone).  Sammy always knew what his big brother needed, even when Dean didn't know it himself.   They lay there quietly, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of skin-to-skin contact and listening to each other breathe until they dozed off. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Okay, this chapter's a little longer than usual. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome - your feedback encourages me to keep writing my silly fluffysmut. :)

I checked into a motel that night.  All I wanted to do was sleep.  Apparently fainting takes a lot out of an angel. Wish I could say I slept through the night, but my mind had other ideas.

I spent a few good hours being angsty before I headed back to the Winchester place.  I still did  _not_  want to face Sam. I knew I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it.  Who passes out from being... um, pleasured?  It was humiliating.  I almost didn't go, but I had promised Dean.  I had let him down already by not answering his calls for weeks; I couldn't let him down again. Besides, I  _did_  want to see him.  _  
  
All of him._    
  
_Damn it, Castiel.  You're an angel!  You should be above lusting like this!_  I craved the intimacy and closeness most of all, but I couldn't deny I also wanted more...  And oh, I wanted it badly.  My first taste of anything remotely sexual last night left me thinking about it non-stop.  I had an erection that just wouldn't go away and I spent half the night rubbing against my mattress like a dog in heat.  Frankly, it was embarrassing.  I adjusted my pants for what felt like the millionth time, looked in the mirror, and sighed.  Things were starting to ache down there.  Hopefully it wasn't that noticeable.

I popped in the bunker's library, my usual arrival place.  In the earlier days, I wasn't as good at pinpointing my landing spot which made for some embarrassing incidents, so now I aimed for the neutral room.   Unfortunately, today I ended up nose-to-nose with Sam.   _Of course._

"Woah.  Hey Cas," he grinned.   _I had to hand it to him - when Sam smiled, it was heartfelt and genuine. And those dimples were pretty charming._

"Hello Sam," I blushed, taking a few steps back.

"Dean just ran out to get dinner.  Can I get you a drink?  Water? Coffee? Beer?" he asked, shelving a book.

"Beer might be a good idea," I said, hoping it would calm my nerves.

"Comin' right up."  He wandered off to the kitchen and returned with two bottles. "So uh, he just left so he'll be at least a half hour.  Wanna go watch some TV or something?"

"Yeah," I nodded, happy to have a distraction.  I knew the perceived awkwardness was mostly in my head, but I was so damn nervous.   _That face was two inches away from mine giving me a hand job not long ago... Stop thinking, Castiel!_

We settled into opposite ends of the couch and Sam flicked the television on, settling on Jeopardy!, which as it turns out, we were both pretty damn good at.  As we both argued over what we felt was an incorrect answer, I finally found myself smiling.   _Okay.  Not so awkward after all._

Sam kicked his feet up on the coffee table and took a long swig of his beer.  "I should know better than to challenge an angel," he laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself, Sam. I've had thousands of years to learn.  You're just a baby," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, old man," Sam grinned.  "Hey, can I get you another... uh... um... beer..."  He was staring at... oh shit. He was staring at my lap.

 _Oh no._ My face felt hot. "I um... ugh."  I buried my face in the arm of the couch.

"Cas?" Sam asked, pulling me back up.  "Hey," he looked at me with an amused glance.  "It's not a big deal, it just... surprised me."

"It won't go away, Sam!" I blurted, resting my head on the back of the couch. "It's been there for hours.  It just... won't... it's starting to hurt..."  I covered my face with my hand.

"Oh, Cas," he smiled sympathetically.  "Uh, hey, as soon as Dean gets here he'll take care of it, okay?  He should be home any minute."

"I'm not going to just show up at his house and say, hey, take care of this!" I squeaked.

Sam bit back a smile. "You guys have got to get over yourselves," he mumbled.  "Okay.  We'll both take care of you.  Just like the other night.  Well, minus the fainting hopefully.  There.  Now it's my idea and you don't have to worry about it."

"Sam..."

Just then the door opened and a voice yelled, "Pizza's here!"  Dean popped his head into the doorway and smiled when he saw me, "Hey Cas!"

"Hey," I said shyly.

Dean retreated to the kitchen to unpack the other bags he'd brought in.

"Stay here a sec," Sam whispered.

I sat there anxiously, slamming down the rest of my beer before burying my face in the couch again.  The hushed voices in the kitchen finally quieted and Dean came back.

"Cas?" he said quietly.  "Hey."  He pulled my arm away from the couch and I looked at him and sighed.  "Come here," he said as he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.   "What's wrong, baby?" he whispered in my ear.

"Dean, it... it won't go away," I whispered helplessly.

"Come upstairs.  We'll fix it, don't worry."

I nodded solemnly.  He gripped my hand and led me up to his bedroom.

"Let me see, baby," he murmured as he started undressing me.  I relaxed a little and went limp under his touch.

"What happened to Sam?" I asked, suddenly realizing he was gone.

"He'll be up in a few," he said softly, tossing my shirt and tie aside.  His fingers deftly glided over my chest before he started working the button on my pants.  My pants fell to the floor along with my boxers just as Sam was entering the room.

"Jesus, Cas," he mumbled.

Dean looked up from my groin with a pained expression and kissed my cheek.  "Your balls are so fuckin' swollen, Cas."

Sam had slid in bed with his back to the wall.  He pulled me between his legs so I was pillowed against his chest.  Dean slid into the space between my legs and gently cupped my balls.  I cringed a little.

"Sore?"

I nodded.

He wrapped his hand around my cock, and I yelped.

"Sorry, Cas.  Sorry.  Even that hurts?"

"I'm sorry, I...  It's bad.  It's... starting to feel like I've been kicked in the groin."   Sam held me tighter and ran his fingers through my hair, trying to comfort me.

"Alright, hold tight one minute," Dean whispered, reaching to the bedside table for the lube.  He kissed my cheek before returning to the spot between my legs.  "Knees up, baby.  Show me that pretty pink hole of yours."   I whimpered, briefly wondering if I found that phrase really dirty or completely adorable.

"There it is," he teased, as I slouched down further and spread my legs for him.  "So pretty, Cas," he whispered, running his tongue around it.  I think I jumped about five feet off the bed as he did.  "Sorry," he grinned.  "I think we'd better save that for another day.  No time for that."  He ran a lube-slicked finger around my entrance a few times, as I quivered.

Sam was quiet today, but he was strong and comforting, just holding me and stroking my hair.  In the state I was in, I was grateful for all the comfort I could get.

Dean pressed into me a few times then slid his finger quickly inside me.  He curled his finger just right and stroked, and suddenly I was screaming.  It took all of ten seconds before I started to come, and come hard.  Sam was holding me tightly as I trembled.  Dean was caressing my inner thighs and planting tiny kisses on my hipbones as he worked.  I grabbed his hand desperately and held on for dear life as those hot little tingles pricked through my body.   I was ejaculating an obscene amount, my cock twitching and jerking every time Dean moved his finger.  I was writhing in Sam's arms, thrusting my hips, screaming uncontrollably.  They were both whispering sweet things, trying to comfort me as I bawled, all while Dean kept milking me over and over until there was nothing left.

I collapsed in a sobbing heap and Dean rushed to collect me.  Sam kissed the top of my head and moved to lay at my side, laying me down flat on the bed.  Dean on the other hand, was all over me, kissing and caressing, wiping tears from my face.

"Oh Cas.  Shhh.  You did good, baby.  Better?"  he whispered.  I couldn't respond.  My breath was still coming in short, shuddering hitches and tears were streaming out of me.

Sam had disappeared to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with a washcloth, gently cleaning me up.  "Never saw anyone come so much in my life," he mumbled again incredulously.

"I...I'm exhausted," I finally gasped. "Thank y... thank you."

"Don't ever let that happen again, Cas," Dean said softly.  "If you can't take care of it, come find me."

I nodded, closing my eyes for a minute.  "This is all so new and weird for me," I admitted helplessly.

"I know," he murmured. "It'll get easier."

I sighed, opening my eyes.  "You're both hard, by the way," I grimaced.  "Sorry."

Sam burst out laughing.  "S'okay, Cas. Soon as I know you're good here, I'll head off to my room and take care of it."  He winked.

"Can you both stay?" I murmured.  "Can we all just snuggle here?  Would that be weird?"

"Sure, Cas," Dean whispered, kissing my shoulder.

"Uh.  Okay," Sam said.  "But I can't guarantee I won't need to run out," he laughed nervously.  
  


"What do..."  I started.  "Nevermind."

"What, Cas?" Dean urged.

"What do you guys  _do_?  I mean, I caught you um..."

"Oh... You really want to talk about this?" Dean said, suddenly turning red.

I nodded.

"We um.  We touch and kiss sometimes," he mumbled.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Isn't that weird enough, Cas?" he laughed softly.

"So you don't..."

"Uh, no!" Sam interjected.  "We draw the line at blowjobs and fucking if that's what you mean... because that'd be weird.  And trust me, I fully understand the irony of that statement."

I bit back a laugh.

"It um..." Dean sighed.  "It just kind of became a comfort thing. We grew up sharing a shitty motel bed most of our lives. Dad would have one bed, we'd have the other.  But even when he wasn't around, Sammy would often crawl into my bed and we'd sleep together.  That night Sam found out about what dad really did for a living - if you can call it 'a living' - well, after that he didn't sleep in his own bed again for years.  So I would just kinda hold him until he fell asleep most nights."

I nodded.

"The uh, touching... well, we experimented a bit as kids. I think all kids do at some point.  We were home alone a lot so I guess it was bound to happen. And it's not like we had any other sort of outlet.  For comfort _or_ sex stuff.  We never stayed in one place long enough to have relationships or lives of our own.  But it didn't become a habit until Dean picked me up from Stanford.  Just after Jess died," Sam admitted.  "But even that was kind of a comfort thing... I mean, I know it sounds weird.  But sometimes I need that closeness, that need to be vulnerable with someone.  No fear, no judgement, no uncertainty... does this make any sense?  Oh my god, this is embarrassing."  He put his elbow over his face, taking a deep shuddering breath.

Dean had gone stone-still next to me.  "So... are you ready to run yet, Cas?"

"No, Dean," I said softly, kissing his forehead. I felt his body relax slightly. I turned to Sam, moved his arm and planted a small kiss on his chin. "I think you're both entitled to whatever happiness you can find. I love that you have each other."

I felt them both breathe a sigh of relief, almost in unison.

"Now," I started, "about the fact that you're both still hard... "  
  
Dean burst out laughing, "Cas!"  
  
"I'm gonna need you to take care of Sam while I take care of you," I said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Are...are you serious?" Dean asked tentatively.   
  
I nodded, a shy smile playing upon my lips.  "Hand jobs for everyone!  And then we will snuggle and kiss ourselves to sleep.  Ready?  Go!"  
  
Sam laughed.  "You're something else, angel.  So much for our shy little Castiel..."  

  
  
A half-hour later, we were all giggly and deeply sated, spooned tightly against one another on the bed.   Dean kissed and nibbled at my neck, causing me to shiver.  I turned my head toward him and he met me in a long, gentle, open-mouthed kiss.  "You're amazing, Cas," he whispered.  
  
"I swear to god, Dean. If you don't lock that angel down soon, I'm going to myself," Sam mumbled.   
  
"What?" Dean asked.   
  
Sam shook his head.  "Nothing.  Goodnight, Dean."  
  
I smiled and squeezed Sam a little harder.


	7. Chapter 7

_I, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, need an intervention._

Two days had passed since I saw Sam or Dean.  They'd been wrapped up in a case a few hundred miles away and I was pining like a lovesick teenager.   Not to mention, I was still aroused non-stop, though at least I had (mostly) figured out how to take care of that now.  What in the world is wrong with me?  Dean was right - I'm an angel.  A soldier.   Thousands of years old.  The way I was acting was completely undignified.

And yet I couldn't help it.

Things had drastically changed between Dean and I in the last few days, but I couldn't help wondering if this meant something or not.  The new closeness just made things much more confusing. I loved that I had been accepted in Sam and Dean's most intimate inner lives.   I felt like a Winchester.  Like family.  And that gave me a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.  I shouldn't be so greedy, but I still wanted more.  Maybe I was just trying to rush things.  I'd waited years, there was no reason I couldn't ride this out and see where it goes.   _But the way he calls me 'baby' in those moments... that means something, right?_  Just thinking about it sent a shiver up my spine.

"Cas, if you're listening, I need you.  Now.   _Please_."  Dean's voice ripped through me, tearing me from my silly thoughts.  Dean usually calls.  If he was praying, something was seriously wrong.  "Where are you, Dean?" I mumbled, closing my eyes and listening, using everything in me to find a clue.

A few seconds later I was in Indiana, face-to-face with a wendigo.  Before I even had time to act, it immediately caught me off guard, slamming me into a tree.  My head and shoulder crashed into it with a bone-shattering thud, causing tiny stars to dance in my quickly-dimming vision.   
  
I saw Dean, slowly dragging himself up from where he'd been tossed, heard him screaming at me as I lay there trying to collect my wits. Weakly, I put my hand out and focused what little sense and power I had as it started to charge me again. A small blue flame licked at it's head, then quickly burst into a larger fire, consuming it's body.  I pushed myself back with my feet, trying to get out of it's way as it staggered forward, writhing in agony.

Quickly, I tried to stand up but stumbled a few times before I made it over to Dean.  He was hunched over Sam's near-lifeless body, shaking.  There was so much blood I wasn't even sure I could help, but I placed my hand on his forehead anyway and focused everything I had left at him.  It seemed like an agonizing eternity, but slowly the skin started knitting itself back together and the blood disappeared.  I collapsed on top of Sam, panting and feeling weakened, too depleted to heal myself so I'd just have to heal the old-fashioned way.   
  
"Cas?" Sam mumbled, waking from unconsciousness.    
  
"Are you... are you okay?" I panted.   
  
"I think so," he said, doing a mental check of his body.  "Thanks, Cas.  Wait, are you?"  
  
"I've think I've broken my collarbone.  Maybe something in my shoulder.  But I'll heal."  
  
Dean had been silently staring at us, tears welling in his eyes.  Finally he opened his mouth. "I... I didn't think you were gonna make it, Sammy," he croaked.  "And Cas... I heard that godawful cracking noise and I thought..."  
  
"Shhhh," I whispered.  "We're okay, Dean."  I pushed myself up into a sitting position while Sam stood up, testing his arms and legs, checking out his now-healed torso. He offered me a hand and helped pull me up as I groaned.  As soon as we were standing, Dean threw himself at us, wrapping his arms around us and peppering our faces with tiny kisses and nuzzles.    
  
"Cas," he sighed. "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  You're hurt and it's my fa..."  
  
"Shut up, Dean.  If you hadn't called me, Sam would be dead.  I've survived far worse than a few broken bones.  I'll be fine."  
  
"God, Sam," Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and breathed in deeply as Sam nuzzled into his hair. "I'm so glad you're okay.  And you," he turned to me.  "...I fuckin' love you, Cas.  I'm going to fix you up as best I can when we get home.  We'll get you a sling and some painkillers.  And after that, I'm going to stop being a scared little bitch and show you how much I love you.  Oh, the things I'm going to do to you later, angel..."  
  
"Dean!" my throat made an unintentional squeaking noise as I gasped.

"C'mere," he whispered, his fingers lifting at my chin.  _Those damn green eyes were going to kill me._

I stepped toward him as if in a trance.   He smiled and guided my mouth to his, slowly, agonizingly taking his time with his tongue. My entire body was vibrating, my pulse was pounding in my ears as he nibbled at my lips, as his tongue caressed every inch of my mouth. And suddenly I took control, pushing back into him hungrily, pressing my body against his. Years of waiting, wanting, and frustration came rushing to the surface as I desperately clung to him. He moaned loudly and I felt his knees buckle a little, which just made me go at him harder. He pulled back for air with a gasp. "Oh god, Cas," he moaned, sliding his mouth down into the crook of my neck. I threw my head back and reveled in the feeling of his soft lips pressed to my skin, the gentle grazes of teeth, and the tiny shuddering puffs of breath against my neck. He bent down slightly and easily lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and nipped at his neck and he grunted in frustration before backing me against the Impala.

"Tell me what you need, baby," he whispered, grinding his hips into me.

"You, Dean. Everything," I gasped.

He moaned again, "Mmm.  Good.  Because that's exactly what I want to give you."  
  
"Uh... guys?"  Sam said softly.  "Not that I haven't been rooting for this to happen forever, I just really didn't want to see it happen in front of me."  
  
Dean burst out laughing and I quickly let my legs drop to the ground, covering my face with a hand in embarrassment.   
  
"Sorry, Sammy," Dean grimaced.  "Got caught up in the moment."   
  
"I noticed," Sam said wryly.  "It's gonna be a long ride home. In fact, I think I need to separate you two 'til we get there."   
  
"Aw, c'mon, Sam.  You won't even  _see_  me giving him a blowjob if we're in the backseat!"  
  
"Oh my god, shut up!" he groaned.   "Cas, you're in the back.   _Alone_.  There's a sling and pain meds in the first aid kit in the trunk.  You'll probably want to sleep off the pain anyway.  It'll be hours before we're home."  
  
I nodded, smiling.  "Yeah,  you're probably right."  
  
"Dammit, Sam," Dean pouted.  He retreated to the trunk and dug out the first aid kit.    "Here, Cas," he said, handing me two pills and a bottle of water.  "Sam's right though, these'll probably knock you out for a bit.  At least they do for me.  Maybe not with your angel mojo."  He pulled out a sling and started fastening it around my good shoulder, cradling the arm of my bad one in the fabric before kissing me again on the cheek.   
  
"Do you ever think it's weird you travel with all this stuff?" I teased.    
  
"What, the rolling hospital and one-stop weapons shop?  Totally normal," he laughed, opening the back door for me.  "Get some rest while I drive," he whispered in my ear.  "You're gonna need it."


	8. Chapter 8

I slept most of the way home.  The pills definitely knocked me out, so much so that I was still pretty drugged up when we got to the bunker. Dean helped me out of the car and up to his bedroom.

He stripped me down to my boxers, lay me down on the bed, and kissed my cheek.  "Where are you going?" I slurred.

"I'm lettin' you sleep, Cas."

"But you promised to do things to me, Dean!" I whined sleepily.

He erupted in laughter.  "I want you to remember it, baby," he grinned.  "All of it.  Sleep off the meds.   There's plenty of time for me to 'do things' to you, don't you worry."

"But... but... I ruined your night!"

"Cas, you didn't ruin anything sweetheart.  I'm just glad you're here and you're okay.  How's your shoulder?  Can you get comfortable?"

I nodded and sighed.  "Will you lay down with me?  Sam can come too.  I need to be near you at least."

"Of course.  Let me use the bathroom and I'll grab Sam if you want."

"Dean, hurry."

He shook his head and laughed.  "Be right back, baby."  
  
  


Sam popped his head into the room before Dean returned.  "Cas?"  he questioned.

"Hey Sam," I said drowsily.  "Come.  Lay down."

He grinned.  "You don't need me here anymore, Cas."  He plopped down in the chair next to the bed.

"But I want you here."  
  


Dean entered the room just then, stripping down to a pair of Batman boxers. I giggled a bit as I glanced at them.

"Whaaat?" he said, a bit self-consciously.  "Batman is awesome."

"They're cute," I smiled.

"Yeah, well... Sam has Superman Underoos!"

Sam flushed.  "Hey now!  I didn't throw you under the bus here!"

I giggled.  "Superman Underoos sound hot too...  Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"Do what?"

"You coaxed me into joining the two of you because Dean and I never would have acted on our own."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam grinned, his green eyes sparkling.  "How are you even coherent enough to figure that out?"

"I'm not stupid, Sam.  I did beat you at Jeopardy."

"That's debatable!   You're lucky you're in a splint, or you'd be getting the tickling of a lifetime, angel."

I sighed dramatically, "Yeah, yeah.  We can talk about this in bed.  Get over heeeere," I whined.

Dean laughed and slid into bed next to me. "Demanding little bastard, isn't he?  Just waitin' on you, Sasquatch!" he motioned to Sam.

"I can't get undressed now that you're both starin' at me!"  He was still blushing about the Superman undies, which was kind of adorable.

"Take it off!  Take it off!" Dean started chanting, amid his own laughter.

I grinned and let out a long whistle.

"You guys suck," he laughed, trying his best to hurry. He crawled in bed on my other side, careful not to bump my arm.

I couldn't snuggle in and spoon like I wanted to because of that damn arm, so I lay on my back as they lay on their sides facing me. Sam was caressing my stomach in a soothing way while Dean stroked my hair.  I'm may or may not have swooned.  I was still fairly woozy from the meds but I was pretty sure the blissed-out feeling was from being surrounded by Winchesters.   _This_  was better than heaven ever was.  I breathed in deeply, smelling all of our scents mingling.  Sam's clean, musky scent mixed with the faint traces of old books, Dean's scent of old leather with the fresh minty smell of his shampoo, and my own scent of ozone and new grass.  The way they all mixed together and hung in the air was intoxicating.  They seemed to sense it too, as I felt their heart rates and their breathing slow.  Dean hooked a leg over mine and pulled in as close as he could.

"You know, you guys don't really need me here anymore," Sam said again.

"Stay, Sam," I mumbled sleepily.  "I need you both right now.  Besides, Dean refuses to 'do things' to me until this wears off anyway..."

"TMI, Cas," he laughed nervously.

"You don't think..." I started.  "You don't think I'm gonna take your place here, do you Sam?"

"Aw, Cas.  I told you.  If you make your move, I'll step back.  I've been hoping you would for a while now.  It's perfectly okay." 

"But it's not," I muttered. "You guys need each other. And I need you. In different ways, maybe, but nothing's changing, Sam.  Nothing."

"Cas..." Sam started.

"Oh.  Except I'm going to be fucking your brother. A lot." I added, smirking.

Dean flat-out giggled at that as Sam uttered a totally grossed-out gagging sound.

"I'm happy for you, but I don't want to hear about it!" he chuckled.   "But really, Cas..."

"I think you should kiss.  Now."

"W...what?"  Dean stuttered.

"Pleeeease?" I teased.  "I think I might get off on it a little..."

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean mumbled. "You are too damn open-minded for your own good."

"Unghh.  Just do it already."

Sam smiled shyly and they both leaned over me and shared a quick open-mouthed kiss, sans tongue.

As they lay back down, I ran my good hand through Dean's hair.  "See, that was sweet."  I looked over at Sam, who looked slightly mortified.  "I love you both.  You know that, right?  I'd never do anything to ruin what you have."

Dean kissed me hard.  "Fuck I love you, Castiel."

I may have imagined it but Sam's eyes seemed to tear up a bit as he smiled at me.  "You're pretty amazing, Cas."

I smiled sleepily,  "You're not so bad yourself.  Now, snuggle in closer.  I think I need to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

"So tell me, Cas," Dean said running his fingers over my scalp.  "What was that bit about being mine the first night we fooled around?"  We were nestled in the tub again, relaxing and soaking our aches in an Epsom salt bath.

"Shut up, Dean  You know what it meant..." I glanced over my shoulder and rolled my eyes at him shyly.

"I had no idea 'til then," he said, kissing my the top of my head.

"Oh please.  You started calling me 'baby' almost immediately afterwards!"

"Okay, I may have suspected, but I wasn't sure.  You um, you're an intense kind of guy!  And no offense, you're not always keen on human boundaries. I thought I was probably misreading things.  And do you know how many times I chastised myself for calling you that?" he laughed.  "It just kept slipping out."

I hung my head a little, feeling pretty embarrassed.  "You really didn't know?"

He shook his head.  "Uh uh.  I could kick myself for not figuring it out sooner."

"Why?"

"Cas," he leaned his head back against the tub, exasperated.  "I have wanted you for  _so_  long...  It's kind of embarrassing, really."

"You have not!" I insisted.

"I fell asleep on the couch a few months back and Sam woke me up because I was moaning your name over and over!  And oh my god, do you remember the night I first met you?  In the barn?  I had wet dreams about you for weeks!  Shit, Cas.  You know how to make an entrance.   And I thought you were kind of a dick back then!  Granted, then I just wanted to fuck you senseless...  Now, well, I still do but it's more than that."

I bit my lip and smiled.  "I don't really know how these things work, Dean.  I know I'm not good at reading people and I'm working on that 'personal space' thing you always talk about.  But I always thought our friendship was a little um, more than friendly."

"Yeah... it was. Well,  _is._ My fault for not doing something about it.  I really didn't think you were interested."

"We're too damn prideful and stubborn," I sighed, sliding my body around to straddle his lap.

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, licking the drops of water from my neck.  "We need to make up for lost time."

"So what are all these things you wanted to do to me?" I asked, biting at his earlobe.

"Mm, might take us a day or two to get through 'em all."

"We should probably get started then."

Dean stood up and stepped from the tub, helping me up with my good arm.   I grabbed a towel but he insisted on drying every inch of me before reapplying the sling.   "Don't bother getting dressed," he murmured, wrapping the towel around my waist.  "I'll be out in a sec.  Meet me in my room?"  I gave him a peck on the cheek and nodded, then padded down the hall in my bare feet to his bedroom.

I stripped off my towel as soon as I walked in the door and lay on the bed, a big bundle of nerves and anticipation.

"My god, you're gorgeous, Cas," Dean said as he walked in, staring a little too hard for my comfort.

"Oh stop," I blushed. "You've seen me naked before."

"I know but this time it's all mine," he smiled, dropping his towel.  He knelt on the bed, running a finger down my chest.  "And I am going to wear out this beautiful body of yours, Castiel.  I'm going to make you come so hard you'll forget everyone's name but mine," he growled, licking a trail up my inner thigh.

"Unggggh, Dean.  Just do it already!" I whined.

"Uh uh, baby.  We're gonna do this right this time.  I'm going to take my sweet-ass time.   I'm not kidding about it taking a day or two..."

"Dean!" I whimpered.  "Please!"

"So impatient," he mumbled, licking a stripe up the other thigh.  "God, these hipbones, Cas!  I just wanna take a bite out 'em!" he teased, nipping his teeth into them as I wiggled under him.

"Dean... I have waited way too long for this.  If you don't fuck me soon I'll..."

"You'll what, angel?"

I sighed dramatically, knowing full well any threat would be empty and meaningless.

"Uh huh," he smiled.  "You're so fucking tense.  Relax for me.  We'll get there.  There are other things you should experience first though..."

I whimpered.  This was agonizing.  Deliciously agonizing. My cock was achingly hard, twitching in time with Dean's movements.  "Like...like what?" I stuttered.

"Like this."  He nuzzled his face between my legs then slid his tongue up and around the head of my cock.  I yelped and nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden slick of heat.  Dean smirked.  "You like that?"

I nodded frantically.  "Do it again."

He laughed and traced his tongue along the vein running across the underside before sliding me slowly into his mouth, stopping only when his nose was buried in the soft curls at the base of my cock. I moaned deeply and instinctively started thrusting into the wet heat surrounding me but Dean easily held my hips still with two rough hands. He looked up at me from beneath his lashes and grinned before falling into a slow, gentle rhythm, bobbing his head and working his tongue around me.  His eyes locked on mine, watching my every reaction.  A satisfied groan would escape him every so often as I writhed or threw my head back which just felt even more amazing as the sound vibrated through his mouth..

This was... wow.  This was way better than a hand job. And way more emotional.

"Dean... I'm... I'm not going to last if you..."

He pulled back and my dick slid out of his mouth with a obscene slurping noise. "That's okay," he said in between kisses to my thighs and hips.  "Want you to get off on my mouth, Cas.  Wanna taste you."

I whimpered excitedly as that beautiful mouth returned to my cock, green eyes still fixed on mine. "Dean!  I'm going to...!"

"Just come, baby," he mumbled as he began fondling my balls.  That was all it took.  A grand total of three minutes and I was screaming and spurting into his mouth.

"DeanDeanDean!" I was shouting his name and babbling like an idiot. I wasn't even sure what I was saying anymore.  Dean choked a little on the force in which it came out but he continued to swallow it down, fondling me until my cries had quieted and I had gone limp on the bed. He slid his body on top of mine, being mindful of my injured arm and my spent cock twitched as Dean's rubbed against it.  Running my hand up and down the broad flat muscles of his back, I reveled in the warmth and weight of Dean pressing me down into the mattress.  

"How was that?" he breathed into my ear before grazing his teeth against my earlobe and tugging.

" _So_  good. Intense. Sorry I didn't last long..."  I panted, kissing and nibbling a path down his shoulder.

"Shhh... " He smiled and started licking his way down to my collarbone, where he gave it a gentle bite. "You think that's intense?" he teased.  "Wait and see what I have planned for later."

"Later?  Just fuck me  _now_ , Dean," I wailed.

"Uh uh," he shook his head, laughing.  "You're exhausted.  Plus I want you good and hard, baby.  It'll be much better that way. Nap for a bit, angel.  When you're rested, we'll get dressed and go for a ride."

"A ride?" I asked, cocking my head, "It's one o'clock in the morning."

"Mmm hmm," he said, caressing the stubble on my jaw with a calloused thumb, just before mashing those soft pink lips into mine.  My mouth parted automatically, eagerly licking into his as his hands pawed gently at my hair.  Dean always inexplicably tasted faintly of cherry, and I made a mental note to ask him why some time.   _But ohhh, not now._ I tightened my good arm around his back, pulling him impossibly closer as his tongue pushed into me again and again.  I giggled and squirmed backward, gasping for air.    
  
"Like I'm going to sleep after that..."  I managed breathlessly. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going, Dean?"  I asked for the third time. I inched closer to him across the Impala's front seat.  It was about 2:30 a.m. and I couldn't imagine where the hell he could be taking me.

"Cripes, Cas.  We've been in the car five minutes!"  he laughed.  "You're not big on surprises, are you?"

I pondered for a minute.  "No.  I like knowing what's going to happen."

He rolled his eyes.  "Well suck it up buttercup, because I'm not tellin'."

I huffed a little and slouched back in my seat.

"Are you pouting?" he teased.

"A little," I admitted.

"Look, we're almost there.  It's not far."

A few minutes later, the Impala rolled to a stop and Dean opened his door.  "You comin'?"

I stepped out and blinked into the darkness, giving my eyes a minute to adjust.  We were at my park, near the garden I loved to visit. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

Dean leaned against the car and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  "Yeah, this is probably stupid," he mumbled.

"Dean?"

He sighed.  "I thought you might like it here.  I mean, if you really want to um... you know.  I mean, I fucked up your first experience.  I... I thought this would... um... be nice."  He was stuttering nervously, which was absolutely precious.  Dean Winchester didn't  _get_  flustered.

He walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk, pulled two sleeping bags and a blanket out, and offered them to me nervously.

I bit my lip and smiled as a red flush crept up his face, making his freckles stand out even more.  " _You_  carry them."  I used my good hand to entwine my fingers in his and pulled him toward my favorite spot.  The garden was circular and consisted of a paved circle in the center with four branching pathways at the north, south, east, and west points. Between the pathways, the garden was loaded with every flower you could imagine, which is why I liked coming here.  It was peaceful and it drew the attention of bees.

He spread the first sleeping bag out in the center of the circle, then flipped the second one on top of it, effectively making a comfortable place to lie down. He helped lower me to the ground, then lay down next to me, balling the extra blanket up for us to use as a pillow.

"It's nice here," he sighed, breathing in deeply and looking at the night sky.  "Reminds me of when Sammy and I were kids.   We used to lay in the grass and look at the stars a lot. Can't tell you when we last made the time to do that."

"You should," I said, inching closer to him. "If I can make time for the bees, you guys can make time for the stars.".

He turned his head to look at me and smiled softly.  "Maybe we can all go stargazing together sometime.  And you can teach me something about bees.  I'm sorry they aren't out now."

"I'm not.  I'm afraid they'd sting our naked asses."

He burst out laughing.  "Well we're not naked yet..."

"I'm very much aware of that, Dean.  I don't know what  _you're_  waiting for, but I need help getting undressed."

He laughed and shook his head.  "I've corrupted you so badly.  "Do you go to hell again for corrupting an angel?"" he mumbled, stripping off his shirt.

"I don't think so Dean.  I think this falls under ''free will'..."

He smiled.  "You're so cute.  It was a rhetorical question, Cas.  Sit up."

I sat up gingerly and he untied the sling behind my neck, then helped me out of my shirt. "You okay?" he asked, gently laying my arm down at my side.  I nodded.  From that point on, the clothes came flying off.

"Soooo... tell me what you need, baby," he grinned slyly, just before clamping his lips firmly down on mine.

"You know what I need, Dean," I mumbled into his mouth.

"Okay, okay," he laughed.  "I never realized how impatient you were before this week."

"I'm thousands of years old and I'm a  _virgin_ , Dean.  I think I've been patient long enough!  And don't get me started on how long I've been waiting for  _you_..."

"Yeah, yeah...  Knees up," he commanded, settling in between my legs. I obliged, maybe a little too eagerly and he moaned.  "I'll never get over how gorgeous you look like this, angel.  All ready and waiting for me..."  He visibly shivered and I blushed about thirty shades of red.

His nose nuzzled against my thigh, tickling me as he kissed his way downward. When a hot little tongue flicked over my hole, I quivered and moaned, inching closer to him. I heard him groan in the back of his throat as he began licking circles around it before...  _Oh god, he just stuck his tongue inside me,_ I realized as I yelled out his name.

Dean kissed and licked a few more times before plunging his tongue in again.  I squealed and he pulled back a bit, breathlessly reaching for something in his coat pocket.  He must have worked quickly, because the next thing I knew, there was a lube-slicked finger where that tongue had just been. "Yesssss," I hissed as he brushed against my prostate.

He laughed softly.  "Think you can handle another?  You're so damn tight, Cas."

I nodded emphatically, and he began pressing a second finger against my hole and...  _Okay, that one kind of hurt._  I cried out, tears pricking the corners of my eyes and he paused. "You okay?"

"Yes...uh... I don't know," I stammered,

"Shhh, okay, okay.  Let's just go back to one for now," he whispered, inching his body up along side mine to kiss my forehead.  I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  My bad shoulder was suddenly feeling surprisingly good.  Dean was frantically working his finger in me as I moaned.

"Try again," I gasped.

He nodded, gently pushing into me with the second finger again and I yelped. "Just...keep going," I mumbled as he paused again.

"Cas..."

"Dean, please."

Dean huffed and pressed deeper until both fingers had slid inside.  His brow furrowed as I squirmed.  "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, " My body is... um, healing itself,"  I said, looking up at him sheepishly.

"So the stretching isn't... well, stretching," he realized.  "No wonder you're so tight.  Look, baby, we don't have to..."

"Don't  _even!_  Can we just try anyway?"

"No offense, Cas, but seeing you in pain is kind of a boner-killer."

I grunted in frustration and pushed him off of me, pinning him to the ground.   I kissed him hard and angrily on the mouth  "You are so fucking sweet, but goddamn it, you're not going to break me, Dean!" I growled.    
  
"Woah.  Um.  Sorry.  I just..."  
  
"Shut up," I commanded, running my hands roughly down his chest before pinning down his hips.  And without warning, I slid his dick in my mouth.    
  
"Holy shit!" he yelped as I worked him as best I could. I didn't really know what I was doing, but he seemed to like it. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he gasped.  
  
"Learned from the best," I mumbled, glancing up at him.   I pulled back and pried the lube from his hands, pouring out a ridiculous amount before slicking him up.   
  
"Cas," he warned.  
  
"Dean," I shot him an amused look before pulling him up to a kneeling position. "First, you're going to kiss me.  And then you're going to fuck me."  
  
"But Cas..."  
  
"I know I've had a few... 'off' moments lately but I'm not weak and frail.  You know me, Dean.  I'm an angel!  You can't break me. I promise."  
  
Dean nodded slowly.  "Okay..."  I smiled and leaned in for that kiss, then knelt in front of him, resting my head on the ground for a moment as I presented myself to him. Doing it this way served another purpose of course.  I didn't want him to see my face if I contorted in pain at first.   
  
"Fuck, Cas..." he moaned, lining himself up.  He took a deep breath and I shoved back onto him before he had a chance to move.   He yelled as I groaned.    
  
"More, Dean," I panted, and he grabbed onto my thighs and pushed until I had sunk down onto him completely.    
  
"You okay?" he whimpered.   
  
"Give me a minute," I panted. He leaned forward and kissed my shoulder blade, then began rubbing soothing little circles up and down my back.   
  
"Okay," I gasped.   
  
He started moving slowly.  The lube helped immensely but it was still pretty uncomfortable.  Regardless, I slammed back into him and he groaned.    
  
"So tight, Cas... It's... fuck, it's amazing..."  
  
I shifted a little underneath him, getting him lined up right where I needed him, and suddenly... it started feeling good. Shit, it started feeling  _really_  good.  "Right there, Dean. Harder.  Yesss," I hissed.   
  
Dean had clearly noticed my change in body language and he finally loosened up himself, thrusting into me harder and a bit more erratically now.  "Oh my god," he groaned. In one swift move, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me toward him as he fell back on his knees.  I yelped as I fell back into his lap, arching my back as the first tingles of orgasm started to ripple through me.  Dean's hands never stopped moving, caressing every inch of me as he kissed and sucked hungrily at my neck and shoulder,  "Love you, Cas," he was babbling. "Love you so much, baby."   
  
I couldn't even speak. I just whimpered as his hand started working me just a second before I felt his orgasm tear through him.  He bit down hard on my shoulder and I started to come the moment I felt him do the same.  I was screaming and thrashing and feeling pretty damn good.   Except...I was kind of lightheaded.  And my vision was funny.  I blinked hard trying to convince myself it was nothing but...  _Shit, not again._


	11. Chapter 11

  
"What the..." Sam started as Dean opened the door.  "It's six a.m.  Since when do you get up early?   _Ohhhh_.  Hey, Cas."  
  
I ducked my head shyly, certain my face was already fire-engine red..  "Hello Sam," I said, following Dean in and closing the door behind me.    
  
Sam grinned.  "I'd ask what you guys were up to, but that's pretty obvious... Cas is doing the walk of shame with the cutest bedhead ever," he teased.  
  
"You're kind of a hot mess yourself there, L'oreal," Dean said, running two fingers through Sam's tangled strands.   
  
"Hey, It's 6 a.m.  I just woke up!"   
  
"And in his Superman Underoos!" Dean elbowed me. "Told ya."  
  
Sam pulled the hem of his blue Superman tee down in an attempt to hide the matching briefs. "Shut up," he mumbled.  
  
"I was right, Dean," I winked at Sam.  "They  _are_  kinda hot."   
  
"How..."  Sam sputtered.   "How did this get turned around on me?  _You_  should be the ones doing the walk of shame here!"  he laughed.  
  
"Aw, poor Sammy. No shame here," Dean said.    
  
  
Sam yawned, taking a long sip of his coffee.  "Hey, you're not wearing your splint," he observed, abruptly motioning to my shoulder.  "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah.  I think I've healed a lot today."   Dean snorted and I elbowed him as Sam raised an eyebrow quizzically.   
  
"Aaaanyway," Dean drawled, "I haven't slept yet.  And Cas could probably use a rest..."  
  
"That's pretty presumptuous," Sam stated hesitantly.   
  
"I didn't mean... fuck, shut up Sam!" he laughed, touching his hand to his forehead, exasperated.   
  
"I passed out again," I blurted suddenly.   
  
Sam paused, looking me up and down.  "Awww, Cas,  Go lay down," Sam motioned.  "I'll bring you a cool washcloth and you can sleep for a bit."  
  
"I'm okay now..." I protested.   
  
"Go," Sam demanded. "Dean needs sleep anyway."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and followed Dean up the stairs. "Now you've done it," he grinned.  "Sammy is a damn mother hen."  
  
We climbed out of our clothes and into bed just before Sam came in and pressed a cool washcloth to my forehead.   
  
"Sam, I'm fine, really," I insisted.   
  
"Just let him do his concerned mama bird thing or he'll never leave you alone," Dean ribbed.   
  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey, vampire chewing on your neck, Cas?" he bit his lip to hold back a smile.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.   
  
"You're..."  Sam smiled.  "Come here," he pulled me out of bed and over to the mirror near Dean's dresser. I stared at my reflection, furrowing my brow at the purple spot at the base of my neck.    
  
Sam stood behind me, laughing.  "Turn around," he instructed.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just... look," he snickered.   
  
I turned and looked over my shoulder to see four more reddish-purple marks on my back and a reddish ring on my shoulder.  "What...?" I started, confused.   
  
Dean was trying not to laugh, but hanging his head in shame at the same time.  "Um.  Sorry, Cas.  I think those are from me."    
  
I clapped a hand over my face and closed my eyes, embarrassed, suddenly remembering how they probably got there.    
  
I climbed back into bed beside Dean and elbowed him playfully. "You're terrible."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I didn't!  I was just... overly excited!   ...but it serves you right for branding me when you pulled me out of Hell," he teased, kissing my cheek.  "At least they'll disappear quickly on _you_!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and noticed Sam sneaking off toward the door.    
  
"Lay down, Sam.  It's still early," I said insisted softly.   
  
  
As I lay there with Dean nestled into one shoulder and Sam on the other, I took a deep breath and sighed happily.   
  
"I don't know what you're sniffing, but you guys reek of sex," Sam grimaced.   
  
"You jealous, Sammy?" Dean teased.   
  
"Maybe a little," he smirked, "But really, I'm just happy you two finally figured shit out."  
  
"Me too," Dean murmured sleepily, giving me a long open-mouthed kiss on the lips before leaning over and planting a soft peck on Sam's cheek. Sam responded by pressing a chaste kiss to Dean's mouth, and then doing the same to me.   I put an arm around each of them as they nestled back into my shoulders and linked two fingers just over my heart.   I was pretty sure I was going to explode from happiness.   
  
I may not report to Heaven anymore, but I think I've found my own.   
  
  
_I, Castiel, angel of the Lord, am loved._


End file.
